Email
Your emails are one of the most important tools for communicating with your administration and your peers. Logging in ' At your hire date you are given your computer and email login use that to get to check, send and receive your work emails. '''SPAM ' From time to time you will receive unwanted junk mail. Spamming is the use of electronic messaging systems to send unsolicited bulk messages (spam), especially advertising, indiscriminately. While the most widely recognized form of spam is e-mail spam (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spam_(electronic)) We have a special SPAM filter in place which weeds out these banes of the email world. But spammers can be clever so a few will slip through. Just delete the unwanted junk mail or forward to your technology department for analysis and possible addition to the permanent 'Black List'. 'SCAM ' These emails are little more insidious spammers. Here they are posing as a family member, a lawyer saying that you inherited or came upon a large sum of cash, or just someone trying to get you to send them money. Any emails like these should be forwarded to the tech department for immediate disposal. We will take the necessary steps to assure that the specific sender can no longer send emails to Leona Group as a whole. It is highly recommended that you do not send anyone money requested via email, unless you initiated the conversation with someone you know. 'PHISH Part 1 ' Crazy name but has dire consequences. A PHISH email is someone claiming to be from the technology department or a system admin, requesting your password or possibly other personal information (including your social security number, date of birth, driver’s license, etc...). Do not give any information to anyone via email, handing your email credentials will invite the sender to hack your email account and use it to solicit everyone in your contact list (all of Leona Group is in your contact list) and repeat the same as above except from a seemingly trustworthy source YOU. Do not send information even though it may be legitimate (someone you know). Emails are extremely unsecure and sending an email is like sending a regular postcard through the US postal service (would you put your SS number on a post card and send it across the country). '''(Remember no on in your technology department will request your passwords or any personal information as well as anyone from your administration) PHISH Part 2 ' Another form of phish is in the form of a link to a website requiring you to log into your account (may be to change your password or clear your inbox). No one from the technology department will send you a link to enter your personal information, this is a fake login page and a nefarious way for identity thieves to get your personal information. If you receive any PHISH emails immediately forward to your IT department, there may be other victims in the company that received a similar email '(remember no on in your technology department will request your passwords or any personal information as well as anyone from your administration)